


Sisters in Spirit

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah wants to celebrate becoming Chairperson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters in Spirit

Dinah tried hard not to react like a schoolgirl as she thought about her new position in the hero community. The idea that she was the chairwoman... 

She shook her head, repressing yet another silly smile. A soft sound at the door made her start in guilty realization she was not alone in the conference room, and she looked up to see Diana.

The other woman smiled at her warmly. "You're going to do just fine, Dinah." After the year she had had, it was good to see someone smiling so widely.

Dinah sighed. "It's big. And I have a habit of flubbing the big things." Her smile faltered, thinking over her role in so much of what had gone wrong, of choices she had made.

Diana shook her head. "No worse than the rest of us, Dinah. ...And perhaps, the fact that you still feel it so clearly, is exactly what we all need, this time. The memory of what _not_ to do, after all." 

"How can I not feel it?" Dinah smiled sadly. "But enough…today is about our future. Not regrets and mistakes, except to be aware of their pitfalls." She walked away from the table and touched Diana lightly on the hand. "Have you eaten?" She had taken her gloves off, and Diana was very aware of the firm callous ridges she could feel on the hands of a woman who could be a pin-up model in any reality. One more reminder that, for all Dinah's fragile mortal state, she was very much a warrior.

"You're right, Dinah, it is. And I came to offer congratulations, again, not bring you down with old memories." She shook her head at herself, then at the question. "No, not since breakfast... and that's been a while. Was that an invitation?"

"It was." Dinah gave her a blinding smile. "It would be nice to have your company; we've really barely known each other over the years, despite…" She faltered, and made herself press on. "Despite our connection through your mother."

Diana tightened her hand around Dinah's, careful of her strength as her own throat tightened, and she nodded. "You're right. We barely have..." she tilted her head slightly, thinking about something, then smiled back at her. "We ought to correct that." 

Dinah guided her outside and toward her motorcycle. "Mind if I drive?" she thought to ask.

Diana glanced at the bike, at her, and at herself in a very amused look, and shook her head again. "Not at all."

Dinah unlocked a second helmet for Diana. "Normally, Roy rides with, when we're both in city together, but I think Kendra decided to set things straight in his head…" She looked very amused. She slipped her own helmet on, and slipped onto the bike so Diana could mount behind her.

Diana slipped the helmet on with another amused look, told herself that it couldn't be that far different from riding double in any other fashion, and swung her leg over to settle on behind her, hands going to Dinah's hips.

Dinah kick-started the bike, and the vibrations ran straight through the bike and through Diana's body. The blonde set off from the garage and into traffic, appreciating the flow of machine and wind as she always did.

Diana shifted at that, breath catching in her throat at the strangeness of the feel, and a sudden turn made her shift closer, catching the cue from Dinah's body about the next one...and she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips behind the visor--this was fun. She could see what her mother had enjoyed so much about it, she thought, and shook that away again.

Dinah felt the way Diana picked up the turns, and could not help but smile. Her choice for a lunch destination was far from the inner loops, and she knew how to navigate DC traffic as easily as she could navigate New York's or Metropolis's. After all, they all paled to Gotham's nightmare of interwoven highways. She laid the speed on as she hit the Beltway, intent on making the ride a good one.

Diana's laughter rippled out as Dinah laid the speed on and she shifted closer, closing the space between them so that she could take her cues from Dinah's body more easily, her hands curling in over the hardened leather of Dinah's costume, watching over her shoulder as she felt the wind whipping through her hair where it spilled below the helmet, the powerful rev of the engine under them... It felt... extraordinarily good. Startlingly so, even...

The smaller woman in front of her was radiating her own joy on very loud levels, as it flowed through every line and muscle of her body. When she came to a stop finally in front of a tasteful Greek eatery, her face was flushed beneath the helmet. When she took it off, she was smiling, full of life again and looking far younger than Diana knew her to be.

"Didn't know your tastes, Diana, and figured you might like a taste of home…"

The first thought that flicked through Diana's mind was anything but appropriate and she pushed it back, covering by pulling the helmet off and tossing her hair out. "Thank you, Dinah, very thoughtful of you. And this looks perfect..."

The blonde reached out and helpfully pushed a stray bit of hair back. "There. And for once, they certainly won't be staring at me," she added, an impish grin taking the place of the radiant smile. She gestured for Diana to precede her, after laying her own helmet down on the bike.

Diana tipped her head slightly into the ghost-touch of Dinah's fingers, "Thank you." She dropped her helmet on the bike beside Dinah's as she considered the comment, glanced down at herself, and smiled. "Perhaps not... especially as you're wearing the jacket at the moment..." She strode towards the doors, hands swinging lightly at her sides as she walked, feeling the brush of the lasso against her thigh, nerves just slightly jangled from the ride... definitely a mode of transportation she could become accustomed to...

Dinah followed with just a touch more delicacy in the way she moved, but with purpose nonetheless. The woman at the front smiled at seeing two illustrious heroes, and hailed them in Greek, which Dinah did a passable job of replying to.

Diana replied more easily, but studied Dinah curiously. "I knew you were good with languages, but not that you spoke my tongue..."

"Not much, Diana. Just enough to be polite and ask for directions," she told the Amazon, with a faint blush. 

Diana laughed softly as she followed the greeter to a table and slid in against the seats, breathing the smells of foods modernized from what she was accustomed to, but still more familiar than any others with a smile as she tipped her head back and stretched her arms down, popping her shoulders. "I think you speak it a little better than that... and if you wish to practice, it would be good to speak my own language again."

The other woman nodded. "I find it pays to know as many languages as possible. Started by picking up the Asian dialects in Gotham, among some of the coarser island words…" Dinah smiled and laughed. "Momma was so worried about Ted influencing my speech…" She tried not to be too obvious about appreciating just how well the other woman wore her armor.

"Ted... mother's Wildcat? And I will be glad to practice with you. ...Speaking of practicing... You have become much better, I noticed, in a style my usual partner does not use..."

Dinah had to laugh. "Yes…Aunt Polly's Wildcat, and god would he yowl…then go off and drink to her," she answered. "As for sparring…" She gave a very obscure smile. "If we eat light, I know a gym we can use."

"That would have made mother happy," Diana said with a smile, and nodded. "So, we will eat lightly." She glanced up at the sound of a step, and turned a brilliant smile up at the waiter as she asked him about drinks for them both.

The waiter stammered through taking the order with her, then looked at Dinah for her choice…and the stammer cleared as he went from awestruck young man to sincerely wanting to impress. It was the difference in their natures, the way their smiles reached out so differently to the men that were favored with the sight. Once he was gone, Dinah settled back one arm going along the top of the booth seat she was in, as she got comfortable.

Diana watched her with a very different smile, then the look changed, and she asked, "Would you... tell me something about mother that you remember, while we wait? I shall trade you story for story, if you wish and it will not hurt you..."

"Believe me, you can't hurt me with stories of Aunt Polly," Dinah promised her. "I did not want to hurt you…I can still get sensitive hearing things about my father."

"Tell me something," Diana asked again, her lips curving at the so-familiar nickname the tiny woman used so casually, shifting to lean forward and take one of Dinah's strong hands in hers.

Dinah moved forward, elbows both resting on the table as she brought both hands around Diana's. "I could tell you how Uncle Alan found out." Dinah shook her head. "Or a dozen other stories from Ted. But how about my first meeting with her?" She played idly with the long, graceful fingers of the other woman.

Diana nodded, watching Dinah stroke her hand a moment, then lifted her eyes back to the fierce little blonde's face. "That sounds like a wonderful place to start, yes."

"I was maybe four…" Dinah began, spinning a tale of Wildcat abducting her for a day, and taking her to meet Hippolyta on a very rare trip back to the mainland. Dinah had been awed by the woman in armor with the sword, and then happily stopped staring to box with her favorite Uncle. At the end of the day, Dinah had fallen asleep, secure in the idea that her now favorite aunt approved of her being a great warrior someday.

Diana was smiling happily by the time Dinah finished and the waiter brought them their drinks and the appetizers they'd ordered. "Oh... that sounds so like mother."

Dinah smiled and laughed softly. "She did not get much time to visit Ted, but it seemed like he always managed to get me when she did." The blonde ran a light finger over Diana's wrist. 

"At least for a little while?" Diana asked, watching Dinah, feeling the jump of her pulse at that touch, and she matched Dinah's story with one from her own childhood, her mother teaching her...

Dinah enjoyed that, even as she shook her head at the end. "Sometimes I wonder, if momma had bothered to try and train me, maybe I would have been better, reached this level sooner…" Her eyes darkened very briefly before she gave Diana a patented smile. "Ahh…food…" 

The waiter laid out their meal, and Dinah paid it more attention, though her hands had lingered in letting Diana's go.

Diana slipped her hand away as reluctantly, wondering just when the woman that had been Oliver Queen's partner for so long had decided that she enjoyed the companionship of their own sex as well. Not that it mattered when... She shook her head slightly, almost amused that this woman she'd hardly known, even for all the years they'd run in the same circles, that was stirring her interests so powerfully. She turned her own attention to the food, her manners perfect until she looked over at Dinah and smiled. "Have you tried this, here? It's excellent," she praised it as she lifted a bite neatly, tilting her head and the fork slightly in offering.

Dinah leaned in across the table, her mouth opening just enough, and taking her time in retrieving the offered morsel. Those blue eyes closed as she let out a soft, appreciative moan, slowly moving back and chewing. When her mouth was clear, she lightly licked her lip, and smiled, eyes opening. 

"So very tasty," she said, her gaze holding Diana's a long moment.

"Yes, it is," Diana replied, having thoroughly enjoyed the sight. "Is yours as good? Preparing that correctly can be somewhat difficult..."

"Here, let me…" Dinah cut a small bite, lifting it on the fork and leaning forward more than absolutely necessary to get the fork across to her lunch mate. She kept her gaze on the woman's face, entirely too caught up in the seduction of food and a potential new lover.

Diana leaned forward to meet her and took the bite off the fork, and let herself appreciate the view Dinah presented for a long moment, then her eyes closed at the perfection of the taste and she finished off the bite, smiling. "Oh... _very_ good. I may become a regular here. Thank you for bringing me, Dinah."

"One thing I am good at, other than keeping my boys in line, is finding the best flavors to sample," Dinah replied, her mouth quirking just a tiny bit at one corner.

Diana couldn't help her laughter, a smile that could only be described as wicked playing at the corners of her own mouth. "Oh, I think I'd heard that mentioned somewhere..."

The blonde leaned back to finish her food, more than pleased to banter with this beautiful woman. For the first time in weeks, red hair did not flash through her mind, and she felt a pleasant tingle throughout her.

`~`~`~`~`

"Where did Diana go, Jefferson?" Bruce asked, as he passed through the trophy room, searching.

"Saw her leaving with Dinah, on Dinah's bike, as I came back in," he told his former…and now current…teammate. Bruce paused, one eyebrow lifting.

"This could get very interesting."

`~`~`~`~`

Diana's lips curved in a hard smile as she blocked a pair of attacks, hard blows both--not that they would harm her, but the strength was more than noticeable--and countered, striking back, holding her strength back and struggling at the same time not to use her speed to keep up with the way the Canary moved so unpredictably. They had been at this a while already, and she could feel the sweat gathering on her body, scent it and the adrenaline in the air, hear the way Dinah took quick breaths and the blood thundered through her veins; all of these noted instantly as she followed what looked like a momentary advantage, her own blood singing for the pleasure of this match.

Dinah dodged the intent of Diana's move, following through with a move she had not learned from Shiva, but one that had served her well since learning it on the receiving end from her more deadly male adversary. It gave her leverage by putting Diana off balance for just a moment, and let Dinah get behind her, a solid grip on the Amazon's wrist. 

"Never thought I'd appreciate anything that man taught me," Dinah said with a low laugh, ignoring the sweat sliding under her bodice, a distraction from the seriousness that she used in sparring, even as it made her think of even better ways to be getting so sticky hot.

"Hmm?" Diana questioned as she used the hold to catch her balance, one heel snapping up to tag Dinah's knee, not willing to kick hard enough to actually damage, trusting her to treat it as a real blow. 

"Damn…" Dinah broke away, 'favoring' the knee. "Should have seen that, Di…" She moved to circle, the light in her eyes showing just how much pleasure she was taking in their mock combat. 

"Probably so... but if you learned that from a man, I'm not surprised you didn't. Interesting move," she added as she followed up on that advantage, striking from her 'weakened' side, trying to decide if she was willing to end this at this point.

"Hmm, considering he likely learned it from a woman…I should have." Dinah gave a feint at Diana, testing to see if this was to continue or not.

"Interesting," Diana noted as she countered the feint and struck, deciding that no, she was enjoying this far, far too much for it end just yet. Dinah went under the blow, and came up, a strike turning on Diana's well-placed block. This time she was not quite fast enough to evade the much taller woman's grasp and Diana pulled her against her body, arms locking under and through hers, lifting her off the ground, forearms in her sides, hooking a leg around hers to hold her still and trapped against her. "I believe, little sister, that this is my match..."

Dinah's breath caught in her throat. She was so damned glad she had eliminated all the old tells to her phobia of being trapped, helpless…and then realized she still had some power. She pressed into the hold, and moved slowly against her captor.

Diana laughed against her hair, hands sliding over sweat-dampened bare skin, her leg tightening around Dinah's as she breathed the scent of orchids and sweat and a purely _female_ scent... She moved, her hands shifting places, sliding down to catch Dinah's hips and lift, bringing her to where she could speak against her ear, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I do agree, on one condition…" Dinah purred.

"And what might that be, little sister?"

"Make me hear the word 'sister' and never, ever think of the man who uses it more than my name for me," Dinah challenged, moving steadily in Diana's hold.

//Who torments you so, little sister?// Diana wondered and worried, but smiled again. "All right, little sister," she purred, and her tongue slid along the line of Dinah's throat, hands still gripping the solid leather over Dinah's hips, more than enjoying the feel of the strong, warrior's body moving against her own.

Dinah shifted her body language, and invited Diana all in one move, baring her throat by leaning her head to one side and back against Diana's shoulder. "Mmmm…."

"Lovely sister," Diana purred to her as she slid her leg away from Dinah's, only to drop to her knees and run her hands _up_ over the costume, touch firm enough to be felt through the armor, purring to her, sucking gently at the lobe of an ear.

Dinah moaned hungrily as she knelt there for her sparring partner, giving her trust to Diana. She responded to the pull at her ear with a long, low moan, offering silently to give far more.

"Mm," Diana purred softly to her, hands sliding over her body, mouth going from teasing her ear to sucking patterns down her throat, keeping Dinah's body tucked close against her chest..

The blonde moved against Diana, into the touches, her eyes barely open as she moaned. "Yes…"

The moan made Diana smile against her skin and keep caressing, hands finally searching for a way into the costume as she kept her held close. The zipper pull at her throat opened the hardened leather and revealed nothing but Dinah beneath it, her skin protected by the soft buckskin lining.

Diana moaned softly at seeing that, tugging the zipper down to just below her navel and tugged it apart, pushing it off her shoulders before her hands slid over this sister's full, high breasts, cupping her a moment before pulling her hips back tighter against her body, watching the way Dinah arched and pushed back into her grasp with hungry pleasure.

"Diana…" The sound was needy and full of hunger for more, the sweat of their sparring cooling on her skin. She writhed back into the armored woman, craving full contact.

"Yes, sister?" asked as one hand slid back up to her breasts, stroking, caressing and petting, mouth still on her throat and over her shoulders.

"I want to touch you," Dinah purred. "I want to feel your skin, taste the sweat, see _you_."

Diana nodded against her throat and eased her hold, more than willing to let her move for _that_ reason.

Dinah twisted around, kneeling prettily in front of her as she leaned in, kissing the woman's throat, down to the hollow there, while hands went and found the hidden catches of the bodice. Diana caught her jaw in her hands and lifted gently, catching her lips in a kiss that very swiftly turned intense, her fingers tangling back into soft blonde hair. Dinah's own hands came up into the dark curls of her new lover, before moving steadily forward until they were touching, breast to breast.

Diana gasped into the kiss at that contact, one hand sliding down out of Dinah's hair to curl around her shoulders and pull her tighter, very much enjoying the feel of her strong body and full, tight breasts, though the way the halves of the zipper bit into her sides and upper body was... annoying, as was the way the armor bit. She growled softly and broke the kiss, stripping her armor away and investigating just how low that zipper ran.

The smaller woman smiled as Diana found out the costume was designed to come off by separating completely. "Handy for quick changes," she said before bending down enough to suck at the Amazon's shoulder.

Diana pushed the costume apart and off her shoulders, "Apparently," then lifted into the touch of her mouth, hands sliding down the bare skin of her back. Dinah _purred_ and arched into that touch, a very responsive woman at having her back touched just that way.

Diana purred at her again, stroking and caressing as Dinah left sucking kisses across her shoulders, then caught Dinah's shoulders in her hands and tugged, dropping forward to put her on her back on the mats, pulling her knees out from under them.

"Yes." Dinah looked up at her with eyes shading to azure. "Show me more, Diana. Show me what you want, what you like."

Diana kissed her deep, pressed tight to her--then shifted back enough to slide out of the rest of her armor, and the boots while she was at it, then she moved back down against Dinah's body, kissing her again, down her throat, over her shoulders, down towards her breasts. The hands in dark curls moved to caress over throat and shoulders, resting on the back of Diana's neck eventually.

Diana tossed her head to throw her hair out of the way as she slid down a little further, pressing a thigh between Dinah's legs as she licked over the upper swell of a breast, listening to her body, pleased with the hands at her neck. The smaller woman pressed against that thigh, arching to bare her breast further. Her nails teased at the center line of Diana's neck, as she kept up a purring moan.

"Mm... so lovely, sister," Diana breathed against her skin, running her mouth down over her breast towards one tightened nipple, flicking her tongue over it. That got a small gasp, and Dinah's eyes flared open wide. She squeezed the back of Diana's neck with one hand, trailing the other out over bare skin.

"Hm?" Diana asked against her just before she wrapped her lips around tight flesh and sucked.

"Oh god, yes!" Dinah pressed into the thigh more, rubbing, her eyes closing in pleasure at the feelings Diana was causing her to feel. She smiled hungrily and sucked a little stronger, one hand running down her side, the other over her other breast, thorough and intense as her mouth, feeling Dinah rubbing against her with a surge of powerful arousal at the small woman's uninhibited moves. A light finger traced the outer edge of Diana's ear, teasing in its trail. She tipped her head into that as much as she could without letting go of her breast, shifting against Dinah's sweat-slick skin, breathing the scent of her skin and the hunger, teeth grazing lightly.

Dinah moaned as she let herself feel every sensation completely, forgetting the League, forgetting her still-strong pride in seeing her boy finally ascend. All she wanted right now was Diana, a strong lover who could push thoughts of might-have-beens tinged in a computer glow of green away, a woman more than capable of making her forget the dangerous man that had seduced her every sense.

Diana's hands roamed hungrily over her body, teasing her with her mouth, pinning her down to gasp a breath and rub against her again. She slid her hands down under Dinah's shoulders to lift her up into her mouth, realizing only after that she'd pressed cool metal under Dinah's sweat-slick skin.

The hard moan at that made Dinah give was telling; Oliver Queen was not the lover most recently on Dinah's mind, despite hints around the edges that the woman was entertaining ideas of going back to him. The blonde gasped softly at Diana's mouth when the Amazon tested how firmly she could tease in her tasting. One strong leg curled around the taller woman's thigh, hooking in and helping the small one buck and writhe hungrily.

"Oh, yes, sister," Diana said gladly, holding her, arms crossing under her back to hold opposing shoulders as she twisted her body so that her upper thigh ground down against so-hot, wet soft skin with every move, tightening the muscle of her thigh to better please this new lover, raking her teeth over the tight nipple in her mouth, shivering slightly at the way every buck of Dinah's rubbed her own, peaked nipples against the solid muscle of Dinah's upper abs.

"Mmmmm…oh…Diana!" The sharp cry preceded a strong shudder through the small woman's body. "Please…please, Diana…" Dinah was wound up, ready to fly, and just wanted that little more to be set free.

Diana let go with one arm, hand sliding hard down her side, in between their bodies, and her middle finger slid over the tight, hard knot of flesh her sister was so willingly grinding against her body, arching up to say against her ear, "Now, sister, now, for me…"

Dinah _keened_ as she shook with the strength of her release. The azure eyes closed, her throat exposed as her head fell back in surrender to passion. Both hands scored down the Amazon's back, nails hard and biting. The pressure with which they ran over Diana's skin was hard, as if accustomed to a lover who could shrug off most damage.

Diana registered the biting scrape of her nails--it actually stung slightly, startling thing to the Amazon. //Who...?// She was being careful, herself, not to use too much strength, but that kind of rake on a mortal lover would have hurt badly. She hummed to herself, softly, as she felt Dinah shaking, her hand remaining where it was for the moment, though her fingers went still. 

The smaller woman slowly came back to herself, to the feel of the strong arm holding her, to the feel of that hard body pressed against her. She smiled in lazy pleasure, and wiggled just a little, purring. 

"Mmm, your turn?" 

"Hm... perhaps..." Diana said softly as she fluttered her fingers lightly against Dinah's hot folds, "but then... I'm not sure I want to let you up yet, beautiful sister..."

The small blonde _mewed_ at the teasing flutter, her body arching, or trying to, and meeting the strong one of her lover. "God, that feels good."

"Oh, yes?" Diana questioned softly, her fingers sliding against Dinah again; teasing, learning, seeing which spots along her most sensitive places would make her gasp, buck, or writhe.

"Yes." She was sensuously tuned to the more firm touches, Diana quickly realized, and would buck prettily for Diana's voice as much as for the caresses. Her mouth found Diana's throat and shoulders, sharp teeth worrying at her skin between moans and gasps.

Diana was more than willing to give her the firmer caresses she wanted, and arched into those sharp, hungry teeth, hand under her shoulder going instead to help support her head, fingers tangling in her soft blonde hair as she rocked herself slowly against Dinah's still-pinned leg.

Dinah flexed her leg, using much the same trick of firming the thigh as she began rocking between Diana's touches and pushing up to tease her lover. Her sharp nails explored the Amazon's back, finding the small, sensitive nerve clusters to add to the building need in the Amazon.

"Oh, Dinah... oh..." Her head dropped back, eyes closing as she rode against Dinah's body and worked her fingers against her over and over again, slipping blunt-nailed fingers deep into her so-willing body.

Dinah could not hold back after that, grinding her body down and calling out to Diana, adding soft, broken words in Greek that praised her lover. She did not fully lose herself in this one, shifting as the waves slowed. She was able to get her own hand between them, going over dark curls with a caress to part slick, hot folds and find their hidden treasure, intent now on making sure Diana enjoyed.

Diana's cry at that touch was anything but soft and her hips bucked down against hard-callused fingers, head going further back as she forced herself not to lock around the hand and Dinah's thigh as tightly as she wanted... //Not something I want to explain to the others,// flickered through her mind as she tightened her hand in Dinah's hair and twisted her hips, the slide of Dinah's fingers so perfect … so... "Ah!"

"So pretty, so beautiful…" Dinah purred. "That's it, lover…take your pleasure for me." She kissed at Diana's throat, moving slowly up to her ear.

Diana shuddered against her hand, rocking down against her fingers, her body bowing backwards as Dinah set her flying, making her shudder through a powerful climax with that sensuous voice and the perfection of her touch. Dinah kept touching, slowing as Diana's breathing got thready with the intensity of her climax. She eased their position so she could drape on Diana, hand roaming over more of her as Diana calmed.

Diana didn't fight Dinah moving them, hand sliding out of her hair to stroke over her sister's skin as her breath settled back to normal and she opened her eyes, smiling up at her, momentarily sated. "Mm..." she wet her lips with the tip of her tongue, countering the effects of her ragged breathing, and lifted up to kiss her, hands curving around her shoulders again. 

The blonde purred softly. "You have a wonderful body even under the armor, Diana," she said impishly, before kissing at one breast teasingly.

"So do you, sister," Diana said with a smile as she stretched back and up into Dinah's mouth, hands feathering down her back again. Dinah smiled, but took her time in sucking at the nipple, bringing it to a crisp hardness before she bit gently, and moved lower. Her tongue licked at the sweat under the curve of the breast, her lips played lightly over a rib. More kisses trailed over flawless skin, down to graze teeth over a sharp hipbone, before Dinah was shifting to rest between smooth thighs.

"Mmm..." Diana purred softly, letting herself shift and twist into each kiss and touch, feeling the mats rough against her skin in sharp contrast with the feel of Dinah's body. //Oh… yes.// She shifted to open her body, hands sliding over Dinah's shoulders and neck, savoring the feel of her under her hands, relaxing into simply being with this woman that seemed to know exactly what she wanted, at least for this moment.

Dinah ran her tongue down the wet folds, moaning softly at the taste of her arousal. She explored the taste, the texture with a leisurely pace, hands kneading and roaming with awareness of hot spots.

"Oh, Dinah, sister..." Diana moaned softly, twisting and writhing up into that leisurely, knowingly hungry mouth, making low, soft noises of pleasure and hunger, hands combing through Dinah's hair over and over again.

Dinah made a low noise, the vibrations buzzing through Diana as she did. A caressing hand moved, as Dinah shifted just a little, her mouth focusing on hard, sensitive flesh before two fingers pressed deep inside Diana. She set a gentle rhythm, letting her tongue and mouth be the overriding sensation.

"Aah, oh, Dinah... Dinah, sister..." Diana wasn't shy about moving into her hands, her mouth, or about holding on hard when something felt especially good, a stroke of tongue or teeth more perfect than others, reveling in having a lover who treated her simply like a woman, not the goddess she had been.

Dinah picked up these cues as fast as she had responded to certain touches from Diana. She focused, almost single-mindedly, on giving pleasure to her lover.

Diana rocked and gasped and writhed into her, keeping her legs apart with an effort, when what she wanted to do was wrap them tight around her and _move_... not something she could do with this little sister... but oh, the way she felt was more than enough to make up for that minor detail. So, so very good... Pleasure coiled and lashed through her, stealing her breath, making her body tense and buck and jerk with the surges until a high cry built long in her throat.

Dinah crooned, and there was a hint of power in that sound as it ghosted through Diana's body, her eyes looking up over the perfect body. That... that slammed Diana over into another climax, vision blanking out for a few moments, breath freezing... then her hands pulled at Dinah's shoulders, tugging her up over her body, going from shoulder to ribs to abs to hips to pull her higher.

"Easy lover," Dinah purred, before she was kneeling over those perfect lips, thighs on either side of Diana's head. Diana purred, wrapping her arms down through Dinah's legs and up around the perfect curves of her rear, holding her and using the grip to lift up and lick from as low as she could reach up to the tight node of flesh buried in her folds, tasting her hungrily.

Dinah cried out softly, trying to keep herself up. One hand came down and the fingers wove tightly into the black tresses of the Amazon, gripping firmly as each stroke of her tongue drove her closer to the edge again.

Diana made another low noise as Dinah cried out so nicely, tongue sliding over and through her folds, breathing nothing but the thick, perfect scent of her new lover when she needed to take a breath, hands kneading--//be gentle//--at her rear and hips, stroking her, keeping her, giving back…and Dinah broke with a pure cry of pleasure, swaying down to hold herself up by one hand, not letting go of Diana's hair with the other.

Diana shifted one arm up her back, shoulders back and abs coiling as she held Dinah to her and sat up, heel digging into the mats for leverage, and slowly took her mouth away. Dinah made a small noise of surprise, before curling into her lover, holding on to her and purring as she claimed a kiss.

"Hmm, think I can easily do this once in a while. You?" she invited Diana.

"Mm... definitely, little sister," Diana agreed, arms now curled around Dinah's shoulders, stroking her, lips working to savor the mingled taste of them, wondering yet again just who had accustomed her to superhuman strength in a lover. "That was...exceptional...Perhaps eventually, we might try a bed?" her blue eyes were wickedly amused at the comment.

Blue eyes wandered darkly over memories, before brightening at the thought of making new ones. "Eventually."


End file.
